gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Damaged
Damaged '''is the ninth episode of the third season of ''Glee: The New Years ''and the fifthy-first episode overall in the series, it will be released on October 19, 2013. Plot In this thrilling and twisted episode of all in the Glee series, it is realized from many members that Shannon has never been in a relationship with Colby, or of course, "Muffins" and it turns out that they are close friends and she has been hiding a personal secret that has caused her to become more stressed and hurt in New Directions, forcing her to choose between staying in New Directions or leaving with her abusive boyfriend named Stryker Rodriguez. Everyone tries to help her overcome her issues and get help. Meanwhile, Cheyenne and Clyde open back wounds that cause them to take serious note about their past relationship. Can they be able to reconcile? Can Shannon break through from her abusive boyfriend? Spoilers Shannon Brockwood, Gunner White, and Stryker Rodriguez *There will be a scene of abuse between Shannon and Stryker. *Shannon will finally break down in front of New Directions. *Gunner will be involved in Shannon's storyline somehow. *Stryker tries to apologize to Shannon by arriving to her school. Carina Maraj, Cheyenne McLarson and Clyde Andrews *Clyde believes that feelings are still there for Cheyenne. *Carina and Clyde go "round two" in a fight, but someone will jump in to defend Carina. A.J. Riley and Rick Castello *Their relationship will also be the focus in this episode. *A.J. and Rick are eager to continue back to where they started 3 years ago. Addison Lee, Candace Livingston, Colton Knowles, Ruby Becker, and Karin Stefano *Candace and Addison are at the point of becoming more than friends. Songs Covers HardlyBreathing.PNG DidntMenIt.PNG BetterThanRevenge.PNG WickedGames.PNG ConcreteAngel.PNG DirtyLaundry.PNG Hurt.PNG TodaysTheDay.PNG Warning This episode may be very disturbing to some, this episode consists of very sensitive topics dealing with physical and sexual abuse. This episode includes strong brutal violence including abuse, and weapon use, language, and it may be very offensive to some. While this series depicts resemblance to the original TV series itself, issues like these are very serious, similar to other controversial episodes, Runaway Love, Cyberbu//y, and The Devil's Advocate, respectively. It would surely mean a lot that when this episode is fully released, you can give your immediate thought after the episode below in the comments since this episode means a lot to me as a writer, I am very thankful for your time. Also, if you are dealing with any issues involving abuse, go to http://www.thehotline.org/. Trust me, whatever you're going through, it can be gone through to many in this world, you're not alone. Thank you so much. - Trae Season 3, Episode #9: Hardly Breathing '''So here's what you missed on Glee: The New Years: Everyone had began to be suspicious over Shannon's defensive, weird and confusing ways, and even the girls had assumed she was being abused, turns out, it's the truth, the truth had been put out for almost every person in New Directions. Addison was accused of having a thing with Candace, Chuck's still a senior-- hopefully, this will be the last, Carina lost Searching for Stars, Claira's pregnacy, and Levi and Gunner's sexual affair had all come to the light. Who was behind this? Isabel Almendarez, and including Sue Sylvester, they were both suspended from school grounds until being reinstated. Meanwhile, Claira is confused with her feelings for Peter when his desire to be a good parent is admitted. And that's what you missed on Glee! ______________________________ Shannon passed by everyone in the hallways, slowly and surely looking around, students bumping into her and the heat diffusing all around on the cold breezy morning. She felt uncomfortable as the students jostled through her, rushing to get to class, and she began to feel more like an outsider, like she was invisible. She had heard her phone vibrate in her right pocket. As she grabbed her flamingo pink-colored phone, she could see the name she definitely didn't want to see this day: Stryker Rodriguez, sending her a text message. Shannon scoffed, turned off her phone and placed her phone back into her pocket. Shannon narrated: It's obvious. My life will be as far different than I'd expect it to be. It's simple to declare that no matter what you say or do, anyone around you can hear about it. And yeah, I guess it's confusing to who "Stryker Rodriguez" is, he's my boyfriend, I guess. Colby Sampson, confirmed, is and never was my boyfriend. The truth is, Colby is my friend and guardian angel, he had only covered me, I didn't want anyone to fully find out that I've fell in love with some person that just... snaps. The point is, I'm very private about my life, you see the girl that just loves to put a smile on everyone's faces, try to act so much fun and so happy, so spunky. Ironically, she's just an insecure, scared, and frightened 17-year old girl being beaten almost every time you do something the wrong way, or say something the wrong way, or just because the guy feels like hitting on you. It's been 2 days before I came back, and I still feel as if I don't belong anymore, ever since I found out that Isabel chick from New Directions decided to bark and not bite behind a mask, I still wish I'd treat her the way Stryker would probably treat me, but I don't have the guts. I know that others in Glee Club have gone through the same thing, but... this is my life, and it's time for my story. They don't understand me. Shannon had passed by a jock along the way, and she had rolled her eyes. Watch when he pulls the Rihanna reference. "'Sup, Rihanna? I heard Chris Brown was at it with you again," The jock said, making an unfunny joke and Shannon turned back. She was desperate to reply, but resisted. And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. The good parts about my life are the most underrated of all, if all now people want to see is the dark side of me, they're sick. I just wish this was never spoken of, damn that Isabel bitch. Shannon quickly walked inside of the classroom for her second period class, and as she did so, all she could feel is herself trembling down to the ground, when a jock had made her trip. Her binders fell out of her head and fell widespread around the center of the floor. The teacher had quickly approached her and helped her, "Are you okay?" "Um, yeah," Shannon giggled silently, "I'm fine." When the teacher had began to help her with her binders, she could also suddenly see Shannon's arms, one where she could see dark mark, assuming a bruise from the side. At first, the teacher tried hard not to notice it, but she then asked her about it. "Um, Shannon, did you hurt your arm or something?" Shannon had looked up at her, and then she turned down to look at her bruised arm, she quickly attempted to cover it up, and the teacher moved closer to her. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about, hon?" "Um, no, I'm fine," "Just know that if you ever need anyone to--" The teacher tried to tell her, until Shannon interrupted her sentence. "I'm fine," Shannon said, taking a trip to her seat in the classroom, the teacher looked very concerned before she had began to start off with the lesson. Shannon looked down to her desk, taking another look at her bruise under her desk, she could feel the throbbing pain coming from the injured area, she squinted her eyes as she had looked around at anyone, where one was trying to look at her, and began to silently jeer in her face. He had made hand motions, like a game of charades, while putting his fists at both of his eyes. Shannon looked away hesitantly, and couldn't believe what was going on. ____________________________ Addison cleared her throat when approaching Candace in the hallway, she was singing a song softly under her breath, and Addison couldn't help but smile. "I assume that's an Ellie Goulding hit you're whispering under your breath," Addison smiled. Candace had turned around bashfully, chuckling. "You must have very bionic ears then, ha," Candace said. "Hey, Addy, what's up?" "Since I guess we're officially close, we could probably hang out a bit tonight, or I could rent a movie, Hunger Games is out this week," Addison said. Candace shrugged, "I'm totally not a Hunger Games person, hashtag overrated." "I guess you don't know what you're missing," Addison said convincingly. "But anything you'd like, I'd go for," Candace closed her locker door and clicked the lock back on it, she turned to Addison and responded. "Ah, Addison, I'd love to hang out, but I'm a tad bit busy at home, but tomorrow night, if you're available, maybe we can try to get to know each other a little bit more than we already do." "Ditto," Addison smiled, "See you around." Candace waved as she left her, when she had walked the other direction, Colton was actually watching their whole conversation, befuddled of their connection. He had raised his eyebrows as he walked to her. "So, are you two dating now or something?" Colton had asked. "No, we're just friends," Candace replied, "What's the matter with that?" "Friends turn to lovers, obviously," Colton said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just confused," "Yeah, I'm bisexual, if that's what you're trying to insinuate, Colton," Candace said. "But what does that mean to you, you're dating Ruby." "I'm not dating Ruby, Candace, what made you think that?" Colton chuckled. "If you didn't notice, you've been turning more of your attention more on her than to me," Candace shrugged. "I liked you until then." "Candace, I like you too, but there's nothing going on between me and Ruby, she's just a girl," "And what's that supposed to make me?" Candace crossed her arms, stuck on his statement. "You're beautiful," Colton said. Candace sighed, refusing to blush. "Colton, I do appreciate that you said that, I do, but I know you're with Ruby, I'm not the kind of girl to fall for someone who's falling for someone else, I'll see you around." Candace patted his back and walked away from him, Colton looked back in dismay and jealousy. __________________________ Gunner had made his way inside of the choir room, at first nervously, but when he entered, everyone had unexpectedly applaused for him, and Mr. Schuester warmly greeted him. Carina decided not to hold any anger against Gunner, and gave a short smile and clapped for him. "Welcome back, Gunner!" Mr. Schuester said. Gunner smiled briefly. "It's great to have you back again, bud," Mr. Schuester said as he wrapped his right arm around his shoulder, and Gunner nodded. "I guess the best thing to do is start fresh, and that's what I'm here for." Gunner said. "Glad to hear that," Mr. Schuester patted him on the back as Gunner took a seat next to Elizabeth and Charlie, and while that, Mr. Schuester had began to talk with some big announcements. "Ladies and gentlemen, our two big events are coming near, Chicago, and Sectionals!" Mr. Schuester said with excitement. Everyone had cheered and Chuck had a large grin on his face. "Which means that big events mean big time effort, we have to work very hard this week," Mr. Schuester said. "Which is why I'm bringing back something called Booty Camp." "Booty Camp?" A.J. said in confusion. "Are we doing Bootylicious for Sectionals, oh my god!" Mr. Schuester chuckled, "No, but it could be a possibility, Booty Camp, a couple of years ago, helped my last group of kids for Sectionals and beyond, but this time it will help us for both Chicago and Sectionals, however, for this moment, I'm only choosing a small amount of people at a time, because there's some people here that need improvement." "Like me," Charlie nodded his head, assuming he would be the first choice of Mr. Schuester's. He replied, "Good guess." Ruby raised her hand, "Mr. Schuester, would it be okay if I try to join in, I don't feel like I've been catching up with you all lately," "Same here," Colton said. "I guess I've just been too busy with some other things on my mind." Colton turned his head around to Candace, who had looked back, and quickly turned away hesitantly. "Yes, I'd also like for you, Gunner, to try to catch up now that you're back, we need just enough power to subjugate the Warblers this year." Mr. Schuester said. Gunner shrugged, approving of his request, "No problemo." "Let's all just consider this recourse... for all of us here, I know that some of us are having a bad time right now, but I really want to lift all of your spirits up, that's my job as a Glee Club director." Mr. Schuester said. "Which is why I brought the help of someone special," Chanel Rayne, surprisingly walked inside of the choir room, given many plaudits from the Glee Club, she had waved at everyone and stood tall next to Mr. Schuester. "Yes, Ms. Rayne and I will be teaming up to keep this Booty Camp on track," Mr. Schuester said. "She also wants to test to see if some of you are ready and prepared for Chicago next week." "I hope you guys can impress me," Chanel said. "Oh, that's easy," Chuck said with confidence, flaunting himself out to the choir room. Carina rolled her eyes, completely annoyed. "Don't bark, just bite," Chanel said, everyone had laughed at her comment. "Anyways, I'm really excited for this play, it's going to be the best one yet here, I'm confident," Mr. Schuester said, until Shannon had raised her hand. "Mr. Schue?" "Yeah, Shannon?" He had replied. "I don't want to rain on anyone's parade, but I don't think I would like to be part of this play," Shannon had stood up, announcing it to the entire club. "Because of some personal issues in my life, I don't think I should be able to participate," "Oh, Shannon," Mr. Schuester had patted her back, until he had saw something, something completely unexpected from behind, another bruise on the back of her neck, very visible. Mr. Schuester decided to ignore it, in order to feel sympathetic. "Are you sure you want to do this, Shannon?" Mr. Schuester asked, Shannon nodded with urgency. "I just don't feel right," "Why, because Chris Brown's hitting that thing from wall to wall?" Ruby said, rudely and out of immaturity. Shannon had tried to approach her, infuriated from her response. "Bitch, I will cut you, you don't know me!" Shannon yelled. Mr. Schuester pulled her back. "Shannon, calm down, it's okay. Ruby, that was really uncalled for," Mr. Schuester said, looking at Ruby in disappointment. "I should leave, bye," Shannon became completely distressed, departing from the choir room while everyone had watched her. "Please don't tell me I'm the only one that saw that mark on the back of her neck," Carina said with concern. "I can't believe this," Ruby said. "I feel her pain, but does she have to cause a show just to prove she's being abused?" "No matter what anyone is going through, we should at least feel for their pain," Mr. Schuester replied to Ruby. Ruby felt refractory, unable to fully understand what was happening, but the look on Chanel's face, it made her seem very concerned about Shannon, along with the rest of New Directions. Gunner had stood up. "Excuse me," Gunner had attempted to follow Shannon out of the choir room, with the rest of the club left in utter silence. Shannon walked in the hallways almost in tears, and Gunner chased her. "Shannon, Shannon, Shannon, wait!" "Just leave me alone, please," Shannon said, walking away from him as he stood there watching her as she walked pitifully. NOT FINISHED, MORE TO COME SOON! Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episode Category:Episode